DMS1E01
A Hotel, 4/1/14 Ren King, a man whose job is unknown by other civilians, sits and looks at a TV, watching an unknown show, flipping channels constantly. He lives in a 3-bedroom hotel with 2 bathrooms. He lays on his one couch, with everything in his house clean except him. A half-empty potato ship bag lays on his stomach, though he isn’t chubby. He has no shirt on, but wears pants. Ren King: Neither the Detective Expert Agency nor the Plumbers have called me over yet, but I’m not surprised. I didn’t treat my last criminal suspect kindly… Wonder what’s on the news… Mr. King picks up the remote and switches to the news channel. He finds something very shocking when he tunes in. Reporter on TV: And now on Wolf 29 News, we report a wildfire raging in the forest, that has now been tamed. Many fire-fighters have stopped, but neither they, the Plumbers, nor the DE Agency has been able to spot the source. Mr. King observes as a fire rages in a certain shape and many fire-fighters try to extinguish it. Ashes rise from the fire, and Mr. King notices something odd. Mr. King turns off the TV. Mr. King: That’s it, I need to contact Detective Dragon. Mr. King picks up his phone, drops the chips and rushes to his bedroom. He begins to put on his clothes and dails the phone for Detective Dragon. Detective Dragon’s Voice: Who is it? Mr. King: It’s me, Former Detective King. Dragon’s Voice: God d*mmit Ren, you’re not coming back to the DE Agency. Mr. King: I couldn’t give a crap about that agency, we have a problem. What I am about to tell you stays between us, you hear me? Dragon’s Voice: You have my word…what is it? Mr. King: I need your help…I know you already know about that wildfire on the news. Dragon’s Voice: Of course I did, hello, I’m part of the NE Agency… It isn’t like you to take information straight from the news, but of course the agency fired you. Mr. King: I’m talking to Detective Dragon, not a smart *ss. I noticed something no one did. Not the news, your foolish agency, nor the Plumbers noticed… Dragon’s Voice: Do tell… Mr. King: I cannot trust you. You must quit the agency to gain my trust, as you could have the agency listening to our conversation at this moment. Dragon’s Voice: ARE YOU FREAKIN’ KIDDIN’ ME! Never would I do that... Mr. King: I want to start my own organization, and I need your help…If I can prove to you that we alone can do what 3 whole organizations couldn’t do, you quit the agency. Dragon’s Voice: Challenge accepted… and if I do quit when you do? Mr. King: You can go to hell, literally *makes gun shooting noises*. Dragon’s Voice: You must trust me that much… Mr. King: We used to be partners, who else would I call? For now, since you’re full name would be Detective Dakota Dragon, you now go under the name Triple D. Triple D’s Voice: Fine with me, we’ll meet a Burger King. Mr. King: Alright, do me favor. Dress in a regular detective’s suit, not the NE Agency one. We don’t the rest following you. Triple D’s Voice: Alright. I’ll meet you there, D – King. Mr. King: Alright. Detective King hangs up, and puts his cell phone away. By then, he is dressed in a complete detective’s outfit, ready to go in five minutes. He goes outside, gets in his car, and drives off.